Tick Tock Goes the Clock
by StarkidSpencer
Summary: The Doctor and River had a child who was stolen by the Silence on the eve of her first birthday. 13 years later, Rory meets Cadence, a seemingly mentally deranged paitent at the hospital who only speaks to him of the tortures of her past. Could Cadence Rose Waters be the Melody Amelia Song that River and the Doctor had stolen from them all those years ago? ABANDONED
1. Prolouge

Tick Tock Goes the Clock

**Hi guys! It's been a while since I've written a story that I like enough to publish, but I really like this story and I hope you do too! I love you guys!**

**-Spencer **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO….**

**Prologue:**

**River Song was tired.**

**Nobody had ever told her that giving birth was so tiring. But the thought that she was free to travel with her beloved husband and the feel of her newborn daughter in her arms was giving her strength.**

**"She's beautiful River," the Doctor whispered as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his wife's mass of golden curls. "What will we name her?" River pondered over this for a moment before looking into her daughter's bright, inquisitive green eyes. They were almost a mirror image of her own.**

**"Melody. Melody Amelia Song," River sighed as she raised a finger to stroke her daughter's reddish blonde curls.**

**"A beautiful name River. Melody Amelia Song." The Doctor paused for a moment and listened to the baby coo. "Ah, but she likes Amelia. And it's a bow tie for your information. Bow ties are cool." River laughed softly as her husband picked Amelia up and started to converse with her as if she were a normal adult.**

**The Doctor looked at River, whose eyes were fluttering shut in exhaustion. He felt his own closing as well so he set Amelia in the crib next to River's bed in the TARDIS medical bay and climbed into the bed with his wife, his eyes closing almost instantly. The little family slept peacefully, ignorant of the eyes that were watching their every move.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**It was the night before Amelia's first birthday and the Doctor and River were very excited. They had everything planned out, from the gifts they would shower her with to the cake they had the TARDIS prepare for them, to having Amy and Rory accompany them on taking Amelia to a peaceful, scenic planet for a picnic dinner and to witness the "Fairy Lights of Forma," a beautiful symphony of colored orbs of light that floated around the surface of the planet at night.**

**River went to check on Amelia and to make sure that she was asleep. She went into the little girl's room and walked over to the crib to find it empty.**

**"Amelia? Amelia," she called fretfully. Upon closer inspection, River noticed a small slip of paper in the crib. She picked it up and read the text. And then, she began to scream.**

**"River? River, what happened? Where's Amelia," the Doctor asked as he ran to comfort his wife, who was now sobbing. She held the piece of paper in her shaking hand which she held out to the Doctor. He took the paper from River and read it, but instead of screaming like his wife, the Doctor let the paper flutter to the floor from his hand.**

**'Tick tock Doctor. -K' the paper read.**

**The Silence had taken their child.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh yeah, two chapters up in less than an hour! I'm on a roll today! Enjoy my lovelies!**

Tick Tock Goes the Clock

Chapter One: 13 years later

It was another busy day at Leadworth Royal Hospital. Rory Pond was tending to a small boy who had come in with a broken leg and arm and was helping him settle into a wheelchair when the supervising doctor of the hospital, Doctor Cleese came into the room. She asked quietly to see Rory in the hall and he nodded to let her know that he would be out in a moment.

"Alright Danny, just wheel yourself around the room and I'll be right back," Rory told the small boy with a smile. Danny smiled in return and Rory left to go meet Doctor Cleese in the hallway.

"Rory, we're going to need to reassign you a new station for the next few weeks," said Doctor Cleese. "There's a patient in the psychiatric ward who needs all the help she can get. We've tried to get almost all the doctors and nurses to help her and talk to her, but she won't listen. She just keeps mumbling something about silence and doctors and someone named Kovarian-" at this, Rory flinched inwardly," and she keeps singing this odd, creepy lullaby and touching her arms. And the arms; well you'll have to see them for yourself. Will you help her Rory?"

"Of course," Rory replied without hesitation. There was something odd about this girl, and he wanted to know if she was in any way, shape, or form connected to the Silence, the Doctor, or River Song.

Doctor Cleese led Rory down to the bottom floors to the psychiatric ward to a room where several doctors and nurses stood outside and stared through a pane of one-way glass. Rory and Doctor Cleese went to peer through the glass and Rory gasped.

The girl sitting on the bed looked almost exactly like River, only her hair was a bit redder. She was curled up tightly in a ball and she was rocking back and forth. The girls arms were bandaged and slightly bloody. This girl was so innocent yet so frightening at the same time and Rory felt as if he couldn't look away.

"Rory," Doctor Cleese placed her hand on Rory's shoulder. "Do you want to go in now?" Rory nodded his head and one of the nurses wearing black scrubs adorned with white polka dots opened the door for him with a sad smile.

"Could you try to change her bandages," the polka dot nurse asked. "She won't let anyone else touch her." Rory nodded and headed into the room. The girl stopped rocking back and forth and looked at Rory.

"I'm not crazy you know," the girl whispered. "I'm just a little shaken up. It's been thirteen years, and I've only just escaped." The girl stuck her bloody arms out at Rory. "Will you fix the bandages?"

"All right." Rory replied. He took the girl's arms and a look of relief washed over her face.

"My name's Cadence. Cadence Waters," the girl, Cadence whispered. "Well it's not my real name. It's just the name they told me was mine, but I have a feeling its not real." Rory nodded as he unwrapped the bloody bandages on Cadence's arms. As the bloody gauze peeled away, Rory gasped at what he saw.

Tally marks carved into the girl's porcelain skin.

"Cadence," Rory asked gently, "did you do this to yourself?" Cadence shook her head no.

"It was them. The Silence. As a reminder. You know I'm not crazy Rory, I can see it in your eyes. Please Rory Pond, believe me." Rory remained quiet as he cleaned Cadence's arms and re-wrapped them in clean gauze. Once he was done, he turned to leave, but she grabbed his wrist. "Please Rory. Amelia would." Rory grabbed his wrist away from the girl and walked as quickly as he could out the door. "Please Gramps, Gran would believe me. Call the Doctor. Call River," Cadence whispered once Rory was gone. "Call my mommy and daddy."

**Cliffhanger! Ahhhhhhh!**

**Please review everyone! Reviews are like pudding cups; they make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 2

Tick Tock Goes the Clock**Author's note: It has been 13 years for River and the Doctor, but for Amy and Rory, no time has passed. They don't even know that Amelia exists.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :'( **

**If I did, Amy and Rory would never leave, River would never die, and my boyfriend and I would be the Doctor's companions**Chapter 2: Identity CheckRory left the hospital that evening thinking about the encounter with Cadence. Could the girl be another attempt by Madame Kovarian to kill the Doctor? He pondered more on the girl as he drove home to see pulled into his driveway, turned off the car, and went inside to find Amy attacking a loaf of freshly baked bread with a knife. He laughed at his wife's rage towards the food and went up behind her and placed a kiss on her head."Amy, leave the bread alone. It never did anything to you," Rory laughed. Amy huffed and twisted around in Rory's grasp, placing a kiss on his nose."I might need to borrow your Roman sword Rory. This bread simply won't cut!" Amy's Scottish accent became extremely thick as it always did when she was extremely angry. Rory laughed again and took over slicing the bread while Amy ladled stew from a large pot on the stove into bowls. She carried them to the table and glared at Rory when he brought the perfectly sliced loaf of bread with him. "How did you do that," Amy pointed his thumbs at himself and said "Roman." The couple laughed and sat down to eat dinner."So how was work," Amy asked."It was-" Rory paused, taking a moment to consider his words, "interesting. I had a new patient today.""Well you have new patients every day," Amy retorted. "What made this one so special?""She's a mental patient named Cadence. Doctor Cleese said she asked to see me today." Rory paused as Amy stared at him. "When I went to visit her, she was talking about The Silence." Amy's spoon clattered to the table at the mention of the name of the creatures that had taken her Melody."What else did she say?""She said that she had escaped from them. She had tally marks cut into her skin and she won't let anyone stitch them up. Not even me, and I'm the only one who Cadence will allow to touch her. And also-" Rory stopped talking, unsure of how to tell his wife of the slightly creepy detail."What is it Rory," Amy asked, her voice filled with concern."She knew our names. She knew mine before she even met me and she also said something about you." Amy gasped and looked at Rory worriedly."I need to see her. As soon as possib-" Amy was cut off by the sound of Rory's mobile ringing. He picked it up and saw that the caller ID said Doctor Cleese."Hello? Yes, I understand. It's no bother, I'll come right away." Rory hung up the phone and looked at Amy. "Looks like you'll get your chance sooner than expected. They need me to calm her down for some reason. She won't stop crying." Abandoning their dinner, Amy and Rory got in the car and drove to the they arrived in the psychiatric ward, Amy and Rory found that most of the doctors and nurses had left, and that only Doctor Cleese was standing outside Cadence's room. She looked at the couple in distress."She won't stop crying. Please try to reason with her. Please," Doctor Cleese begged. Rory nodded and walked into the hospital room, where they were treated to the sound of Cadence's sobs. The moment she saw Amy and Rory, her sobs quieted to the odd sniffle or tear."Amy! Rory! I thought you had forgotten me! Do you know what today is," Cadence asked. Amy and Rory shook their heads no, and Cadence grinned. "It's my birthday! I thought everyone had forgotten it, but now you're here to celebrate with me!" Amy laughed at the girl's childlike innocence and Rory followed suit. "I know it doesn't seem like much of a birthday party, but I'm used to it. They never gave me a party either.""Who is 'they' Cadence," Rory asked."The Silence. They never let me have a birthday party." Cadence's smile faltered and her eyes started to prickle with tears. "It was always 'You've got to kill him Cadence. He must die.' never, 'Happy birthday Cadence! There actually is someone out there who loves you!'" Suddenly, Amy reached out to embrace Cadence in a crushing hug, which the girl gladly returned."I believe you Cadence. I know they're real, and I'm sorry they took you," Amy whispered."That's okay," Cadence whispered back. "I love you Gran." Amy pulled away and Rory looked at the girl in shock."What did you just call me?""Oh, you don't know. Well, now you do! I'm the Doctor's daughter!""What? The Doctor doesn't have any kids! Well, last time I checked," Rory muttered. Amy just stood there openmouthed and motionless."Gran? Are you okay," Cadence asked. Suddenly, a whooshing noise was heard throughout the room, and in the corner, a blue police box materialized out of thin air. An odd-looking man wearing a fez and a bow tie stepped out of the box along with a curly-haired woman. Both of them looked at Cadence and gasped."It's you," the bow tie man whispered. "Amelia."

"Daddy," Cadence asked. "Mummy?"

Thank you, thank you, thank you or all this love on my story! I promise that if you guys keep reading and reviewing, I'll post more Doctor Who stories!

Do you guys like Cadence so far, or at least these "Doctor's daughter" stories? Because I might post more stuff like that….


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I wanted to say thanks for all the love I've gotten on the story and I'm working on fixing any and all formatting errors throughout the story.**

**What would you guys think of me writing Doctor Who one-shots with Amelia? PM me or comment on the story to let me know!**

Tick Tock Goes the ClockChapter 3: ReunionThe Doctor walked forwards until he was standing in front of the girl who was now curled up in a ball on the floor. He leaned down to look into her eyes and she looked back, her emerald green eyes misted over with tears. But something didn't look right about them."Daddy," she repeated. The Doctor looked at the girl and took her hand in his own. Her skin was ice cold, and felt almost metallic. The Doctor looked in Cadence's eyes once more and noticed something. He saw the tiny face of a person staring back at him. Just to be safe about his assumption, he took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the girl quickly before reading the results of the scan."It's not her, is it," River Song asked sadly."Hold on, I'm confused. So you two have a daughter, correct," Amy asked. River nodded before filling her in on the rest of the story."We've been looking for her for years," River continued, "and this is the closest we've ever come to finding her.""And its not her," Rory concluded. The Doctor nodded his head in response."It's a Teselecta ship," The Doctor said. He turned towards the ship and started to address it. "Where is my daughter," he asked angrily."We're here to deliver a message Doctor," the ship responded. "We took the form of what your daughter is supposed to look like so you'd recognize her. She's alive, and she was never stolen by Kovarian." River gasped slightly before returning to stand next to her husband."Where is she," River asked. "Please, tell us.""She was stolen, but not by the Silence. Have you ever heard of the Sisters of Song?" The Teselecta ship stood up and sat on the hospital bed and awaited The Doctor's answer."Of course. Organization that uses music as power for their planet. Usually quite peaceful, unless you harm them. But what do the sisters want with Amelia?""Amelia? You named her Amelia," Amy smiled and blushed at the fact that her granddaughter was named after her. "That's sweet.""Amy, we don't have time for the sentiment. Yes, we named her after you, now tell us more about what the sisters wanted with my daughter!" The Doctor was growing impatient."Our records show that she was taken by them at almost a year old. She had an enormous amount of musical energy as well as time energy. So much energy, that the sisters calculated that she alone could power the planet for the next 200 years." The Amelia/Cadence look-alike picked absentmindedly picked at the thin cotton blanket that covered the hospital bed. "And unfortunately, to unlock all the energy, the Sisters of Song have to kill Amelia."


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow guys, I'm loving all the love! I want to send all my reviewers a hug, a fez, and a Triceratops named Tricey! (Hehehehehe I'm high on season 7!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

Tick Tock Goes the Clock

Chapter 4: A Promise

The Doctor, River, Amy, and Rory were now all sitting in the console room of the TARDIS. River, despite her best efforts to uphold her strong exterior, was close to tears, as was her husband. The Doctor gathered River up into his arms and started to stroke her golden locks. A sob escaped River's mouth and the Doctor hugged her tighter and began to rock her back and forth.

"Shhhhhhh, River. I promise you that we'll find her. I swear on fish fingers and custard that I will find her. I promise you that she'll be safe and alive and well and we can be a family. We'll take her to see planets and stars and she'll be the most loved little girl in the entire time vortex. I promise." River's sobs began to quiet, just as Amy felt tears welling up in her own eyes.

"You promise Doctor," River asked quietly.

"I promise." The Doctor pressed a soft kiss to River's forehead and the four time travelers sat in silence for a moment. "So, it looks like we need a plan."

DW

Several galaxies away, Melody Amelia Song sat curled in a ball in a corner of her cell. She picked at the hem of the long, brown dress she was wearing and cried because her throat hurt so much. She had been singing for nearly 48 hours now with no rest to power the Sister's new library. She was so tired and sore and all she wanted to do was die. She had no family or loved ones that she knew of to fight for, and she didn't have any friends either. It would be so easy just to take a knife to her throat. But alas, Amelia couldn't die yet. She had roughly a week to stay alive before the Sisters would kill her to unlock her full power. Amelia stood up and sat on the bed in her cell and felt more tears dripping out of her eyes.

As usual, Amelia began to think about her parents. Did they ever notice she was missing? Did they ever try to look for her? Did they miss her at all? Once, when Amelia was a little girl, before the Sisters started using her as a source of energy and they actually cared for her, she asked about her parents.

"Sister Julia," Little Amelia had asked the Sister who was charged to take care of her, "do my mummy and daddy miss me?"

"Of course they don't," Sister Julia said suddenly in her sing-song voice. "Why else are you here?" Sister Julia had then swept the conversation under the rug and Amelia had learned to never ask about her parents again.

But that didn't prevent her from imagining them.

Amelia had always pictured her parents as kind people who would love her no matter what. In her mind, Amelia's dad was always silly, and sometimes he liked to wear funny hats, and her mum was always fixing her dad's mistakes. Amelia's mum was always rather bad-ass, but she was one of the kindest people in the universe. They would always watch her when she put on shows like the little girls in books sometimes did for their parents, and they would always clap and tell her how good she was no matter how much she sucked. They would protect her and love her at all costs, even if they had to endanger their own lives.

Amelia felt herself crying harder as she got under the covers of her bed and drank a glass of green-ish liquid that would replenish her voice by tomorrow.

"Goodnight mum," Amelia whispered hoarsely. "Goodnight dad. I love you both."

DW

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor, River, and the Ponds were all sitting on the floor of the console room surrounded by maps of the planet Soprano. They were covered in TARDIS blue pen marks that showed safe places to land the TARDIS.

"So let me get this straight," Amy asked, "you're just going to park the TARDIS somewhere safe, find Amelia, and run away? That's your plan?"

"Well, can you come up with something better Pond," the Doctor replied. "Right now, this is our best chance of getting her back."

"I agree with the Doctor," River said. "If we go at night when everyone is asleep, then we should be able to find her quickly and leave. Well, we'll have a better chance at getting her if I drive at least."

"So this means we have to use the blue boringers?"

"Yes sweetie, we're going to use the breaks."

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	6. Chapter 5

**Stay tuned for author's notes my lovelies!**

Tick Tock Goes the ClockChapter 5: The RescueAmelia awoke the next morning to find Sister Meredith standing over her with an energy capsule, a glass of water, and a loaf of bread."Get up! You have a busy day today! You can shower today, but hurry up or you'll loose your privileges!" Sister Meredith handed Amelia the food, the water, the capsule, and a towel that Amelia hadn't noticed she was holding."Yes Sister Meredith. Thank you Sister Meredith," Amelia said."Yeah, yeah, don't grovel. You've got to be clean for your execution tomorrow," Sister Meredith said as she smiled evilly."Tomorrow? But, I-I thought it was next week!" Amelia paled visibly at the mention of her execution."Oops, nobody told you? Well, it's tomorrow! Now go shower before I change my mind!" Sister Meredith left the cell quickly, and Amelia followed soon after. She took a shower in the small bathroom she was allowed and braided her long, chocolate brown hair so it fell in one braid down her back. She spent a moment looking at her reflection in the small mirror. Her emerald green eyes were slightly misted over with tears, as always. Amelia cried a lot. She cried because she was lonely, scared, and in pain.

She cried because nobody loved her.

After making sure she looked acceptable, Amelia went to one of the guards who handcuffed her and began to lead her to the teleport chamber where they were teleported to the new library with a blinding flash of light. Amelia blinked away the stars dancing in her eyes and allowed herself to be lead to the underground generator room where the guard removed her handcuffs and strapped Amelia into the device that would harvest the sound of her music into energy. Two metal bracelets snapped around Amelia's wrists, and two more snapped around her ankles, forcing her to stand in place."SING," the guard shouted, and Amelia obliged. A few weak melodies resonated from her throat at first, but then her voice grew stronger and stronger, and the machine began to hum. Amelia faltered for a moment in her singing and the machine shocked her quietly, causing her to jump and sing louder. This process repeated for several hours until the guard let Amelia out of her restraints. "You're done for the day." Amelia quickly thanked the guard as he leaded her to the teleport chamber in the library, where she was teleported back to her cell. "Now get some sleep.""I will," Amelia replied as she laid on the bed. She felt her eyes drifting shut at the sound of locks clicking; trapping her in the cell once hours later, Amelia awoke to the sounds of her cell opening once more. She opened her eyes slowly to find four figures in brown hooded cloaks standing at her door. One of them was holding a cylindrical object with a strange green light on the end."Hello," Amelia whispered. "Who are you?" Suddenly, the door opened and the four figures let the hoods of their robes down. There were two men and two women; one with wild, curly blonde hair and the other with fiery, straight locks. One man had chocolate brown hair with bangs that flopped over one eye and the other had short blonde hair the same shade as the other woman's. "Who are you," Amelia repeated."Amelia, we're not going to hurt you," said the curly haired woman."How do you know my name," Amelia wondered aloud."Because," the brown haired man said, "we're your family. I'm your father Amelia. My name is the Doctor."

And those were the last words Amelia heard before she passed out.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for an update but I've had a lot of writers block! I promise I'll try to update more regularly!**

**So I have a few ideas for you guys! Please comment or PM me with your input!**

**I'm thinking about writing one-shots with an OC companion or the Doctor's daughter (Not Amelia though! She gets to stay here!) I'm also thinking about writing a different story starring characters based on me, my friends, and the Catherine Tate Show sketch with Lauren Cooper and "Mr. Logan" (AKA David Tennant!)**

**Whaddya think?**

**Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 6

Tick Tock Goes the ClockChapter 6: I have a family?When Amelia woke up, she was in a room with faint lavender walls and she was lying on a soft bed. Her head hurt and her vision was blurry, but she could make out the four figures from earlier sitting at the foot of her bed. Amelia sat up with a start as her vision returned and the four faces came into focus. They were all etched with concern."Who are you," Amelia asked in a shaky voice. "Where am I?" The woman with curly blonde hair slowly walked forwards and placed her hand on Amelia's cheek. She smiled sadly."Hello Amelia. My name is River Song. I'm your mum." River gestured to the man with floppy brown hair, whom Amelia remembered said he was called the Doctor. He was supposed to be her dad. The Doctor grabbed River's hand and looked at his daughter for several minutes. The red headed woman and the man with short blonde hair and a long nose stepped forwards."Hi. My name is Amy and this is my husband Rory. We're your grandparents." Amelia was confused by this because River and the Doctor appeared to be older than Amy and Rory did."Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" Amelia looked at her supposed family and the Doctor sighed."The night before your first birthday, your mother and I were planning on celebrating with Amy and Rory. River went in to check on you, and you were gone. We've been looking ever since." The Doctor sat down on the edge of Amelia's bed. "I'm surprised you can't remember us. Most Time Lords have outstanding memories that date back to at least their first few months of life.""Wait, what did you call me?" Amelia sat up at the mention of the strange name."A Time Lord," the Doctor repeated."I'm a Time Lord? But, that's not possible! The Time Lords are extinct! They told me so!""Who told you," asked River."One of the sisters. Sister Christine. She was my teacher.""What kind of school teaches you about aliens," Amy asked. Amelia fiddled with the sheets and looked away from everyone."They wanted me to know everything. Just in case something happened to me. They always told me I was a weapon. I didn't want to hurt anyone! Honestly!" Amelia's voice broke slightly and tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. River sat down next to Amelia and placed her arms around her small frame."Shhhhhh, it's okay love, you're fine. We know you didn't want to hurt anyone. Why don't you just lay down and get some sleep, okay?" Amelia nodded and laid down. She closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds. The four adults left the room quietly and walked back to the console room."So Doctor, what do we do now? We've got Amelia, do we just leave," Amy asked."No. We have to do something! I need answers on why they wanted my daughter. At first, she was a power source, and now I find out she's a weapon! I need to stop this!" The Doctor's voice got louder and louder as he spoke, causing River to wince."Sweetie, you can't just burst in and demand answers. We need to plan this out," she said."Well then, we'd better get to planning," the Doctor replied.

**Hello readers! I am experiencing a slight writers block, so please review and send me a PM with any ideas you have! I promise to give you credit!**


End file.
